shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead man walking
The Mission The crew had docked at the Kingdom of Alabasta in the town of Nanohana. Most of the crew (except Kalas and Chemist) had left to say good bye to Akabane. '' '''Akabane: '''Well I appreciate the lift here '''Scarecrow: '''Are you heading back to the new world? '''Akabane: '''Not just yet, I still need to get some information '''Bishop: '''Wait a minute, didn't you say you were meeting some members of your crew here? '''Akabane: '''Nah they would have head on by now, they probably think I'm dead which will help me greatly on my mission '''Jinx: '''And what mission is this? '''Akabane: '''Okay you guys never repeat this name again, okay? '''All: '''Yeah sure no problem '''Akabane: '''Good because you will be hunted down within the week and killed '''Bishop: '''What?... I don't wanna know! '''Karas:' yeah wait can we fill Kalas in? Kalas: 'Fill me in on what? ''Kalas was still in bad condition following his injuries and hadn't gotten out of bed once until today. On one side he was support by Chemist and on the other a crutch '''Akabane: '''Well It will be nice to know you guys will be alright after I'm gone, now that your captain is up and walking 'Kalas: '''You thought I'd just let you leave? '''Akabane: '''Nah I just forgot about you to be honest... '''Kalas: '''That sounds like fighting talk to me '''Akabane: '''Wh Italicen you've recovered we will fight again! '''Kalas: '''And when I beat you, you better worn Kaido that I'm coming after him next! '''Akabane: '''Strong words coming from a man that can't walk! '''Bishop: '''Wait I thought you didn't want to be the pirate king? '''Kalas: '''Who said anything about being pirate king? I'll have to be at the level of the yonko to take on Akainu won't I? '''Jinx: '''This is a lovely conversation but I'm more interested in our earliar conversation '''Chemist: '''Why what was it about? '''Jinx: '''Let Akabane explain '''Akabane: '''Oh yeah I forgot anyway, the only reason I'm warning you guys is because my brother is in your crew and I think it would be safer if you knew. There is an extremely dangerous group known as the Kakureta, they are controlled by a mysterious underground broker. The group are made up of some of the best spies and assassins in the world. They have infiltrated most of the biggest groups in the world. I only found out about them recently and no one in my crew knows who they are but I have a picture of one of them. His name is Enzo Faith, well the name he uses is anyway and he has infiltrated the big mom pirates. '''Chemist: '''Ahh I see '''Karas: '''You see what? '''Chemist: '''If they have infiltrated the big mom pirates then he is scarred they have infiltrated his crew '''Scarecrow: '''You think, one of these guys are in Kaido's crew? '''Akabane: '''I honestly don't know but they may be but the problem is, I have no other leads. Only a picture and a name '''Kalas: '''So where are you headed? '''Akabane: '''To meet Big mom '''Scarecrow: '''Are you an idiot? She will kill you! A member of another yonko's crew? She'll kill you the moment she realises who you are! '''Akabane: '''Maybe she will but I have to take that chance, Its the responsability of the crew to look out for one another. '''Scarecrow: '''You could get a few other members to help you? '''Karas: '''But what if they are the spy? '''Bishop: '''What if a member of our crew is a spy? '''Chemist: '''A member of our crew? A member of a crew with a captain worth 20,000,000? yeah sounds about right. '''Kalas: '''Who is worth 20,000,000? '''Scarecrow: '''Oh yeah! You were sleeping when the paper with your bounty came! '''Kalas: '''I have a bounty? Awesome! '''Chemist: '''Then why are we standing out in the open? ''Everyone runs away except for Akabane, Kalas and Scarecrow 'Scarecrow: '''They do realise that the fact that my brother is a member of the Kaido's crew that his bounty is far bigger than yours right? '''Kalas: '''No, I think I'm the captain of a crew of idiots '''Akabane: '''Haha, well I'll see you guys in the new world, when I force yous to serve Kaido ''Akabane sticks his tongue out and jumps onto his boat before either of them can respond. He waves as he drives off onto another Island 'Kalas: '''Did he just steal a boat? '''Scarecrow: '''Yeahhhhh lets go hide The dead Pirate ''The crew stopped in a restaurant before they planned to head down to Rainbase.Inside the restaurant was several people but there was one big table at the back for the crew. They were extremely loud and noisey but no one seemed to mind and instead seemed to enjoy the atmosphere until a group of marines arrived '''Marine: I am the Marine Captain, Tyler Overhalt. We are searching this town for a man Waiter: 'Is it the whitebeard pirate? because he hasn't been seen in weeks so he must have left ''Overhalt shot the waiter 'Overhalt: '''The only possible reason a pirate has not been seen in so long is because the marines would have killed him ''A group of men beside the demon runs were whispering and Kalas overheard their conversation 'Man 1: '''A marine killed Fire fist Ace? '''Man 2: ' No way man, Whitebeard would have destroyed this Island if that happened Overhalt sat down and his marines joined him on another big table just like the one the demon runs were sitting on 'Overhalt: '''I demand that you bring me your best food or I shall kill the chef ''Chemist stood up and walked over to them 'Chemist: '''Of course Captain, I will get it for you right away ''He walks into the kitchen leaving the rest of the crew confused. The marines keep talking 'Marine 1: '''So boss, when you kill Angel will you be promoted to his rank? '''Overhalt: '''Well I've been offered to be promoted to Vice admiral before but I refused it because I'd have to leaving the grand line where all the action is '''Marine 2: '''Wow you must be as strong as Vice Admiral Dixon then? So why aren't you leading the mission? '''Overhalt: '''Because Dixon is a more experienced officer but I will kill Angel don't you huys worry ''Chemist comes out of the kitchen holding three bowls of soup 'Marine 1: '''What took you so long? '''Marine 2: '''Yeah are boss has the strength of a vice admiral '''Chemist: '''I'm so sorry, let me get yous some free drinks '''Overhalt: '''Thats sound far for wasting our time ''The marines start eating when Chemst returned with three beers, however one of the marines face plants the table, falling down dead 'Overhalt: '''Wait what have you done? Have you posioned us? ''The second marine dies the same way as the first. Overhalt stands up and draws his gun. He points it at Chemist but Chemist kicks it out of hias hand and Overhalt falls to his knees. He holds onto his neck with both hands and starts to choke to death 'Chemist: '''You should really see a doctor... ''Overhalt falls down dead 'Bishop: '''Chemist, why'd you do that? '''Chemist: '''He killed the waiter! I wasn't going to let him get away with it! ''More marines run into the restaurant, One marines stands out. Kalas believes this is the Vice admiral the others were talking about before hand '''Dixon: '''Who has done this? '''Chemist: '''This is the work of the Demon Run Pirates! '''Bishop: '''Chemist! Shut up! '''Dixon: Chemist is the name of your new captain then, is it? 'Kalas: '''Wow, wow wow! I'm still the captain! ''Kalas stands up on his own for the frist time. He is furious with the vice admiral's statement. He forces Chemist to sit down. As the marines see him. One of the other marines run up to Dixon and hand him a piece of paper 'Dixon: '''You are Kalas, Captain of the Demon Run Pirates, worth 20,000,000 correct? '''Kalas: '''Yeah thats me, what about it? '''Dixon: '''According to command, you are dead. ''Everyone in the restaurant is shocked 'Dixon: '''The person that confirmed your death was none other than the shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma '''Kalas: '''That makes sense actually, he thought he killed me but I survived '''Dixon: '''You?! You survived an encouter with Kuma? ''All the marines except Dixon step back from Kalas 'Kalas: '''I take it I can't just walk out of here then? '''Dixon: '''Exactly ''Kalas draws his sword and Dixon cracks his knuckles preparing to fight when a smoke screen breaks out in the restaurant. Something grabs Kalas' hand and he is dragged out the back of the restaurant. He finds that it is Jinx and the entire crew are running away. Scarecrow has went hybrid form and he grabs kalas and throws him on his back. They get onto the ship and sail away heading on for rainbase. Category:Stories